disneyypixarfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Let it Go
|Latinoamérica = Libre soy |España = ¡Suéltalo! |Compositor = Kristen Anderson-Lopez Robert Lopez |Escritor = Robert Lopez Kristen Anderson-Lopez |Cantante = Elsa (Idina Menzel) Demi Lovato }}Let it Go (Libre Soy en Latinoamerica y ¡Suéltalo! en España) es una canción de la película de animación de Disney Frozen (2013). Compuesta por Kristen Anderson-Lopez y Robert Lopez con genero de Pop-Rock y publicada el 25 de noviembre de 2013, interpretada en su versión fílmica por la actriz y cantante estadounidense Idina Menzel, voz de Elsa y en su versión pop del final de filme por la cantantes Demi Lovato. Los compositores se basaron en los géneros musicales más influenciados en la época, así como en las canciones de películas como La sirenita y La bella y la bestia, también se inspiraron en cantantes como Adele y Lady Gaga. Para la grabación escogieron a Idina Menzel ya que su voz es una de las más fuertes en el género y por ser considerada como uno de los grandes iconos de Broadway. Let it Go ganó el premio Oscar a la mejor canción original en los premios de la Academia de 2014, donde Menzel la interpretó en vivo. También fue nominada en los premios Globo de Oro, donde perdió por Ordinary Love de U2. La canción tuvo un gran recibimiento en ambas versión y llegó a entrar en el Top 10 de Billboard Hot 100, siendo el primer tema de una película animada de Disney en alcanzar esto, desde que Colores en el viento interpretada por Vanessa L. Williams de Pocahontas llegara al número 4. A nivel mundial, logró vender 10,9 millones de copias durante el 2014, siendo la quinta canción más vendida de ese año. Películas Frozen Cuando Elsa escapa de Arendelle y llega a las montañas, ella recuerda lo que sus padres le dijeron, por al ver que finalmente es libre, ella se alegra y se quita todas las ataduras, ella empieza a cantar y dejando salir sus emociones y poderes, creando a Olaf, un castillo de hielo y un nuevo vestido, llegando a ser feliz por sí sola. Wifi Ralph Cuando Vanellope llega a Oh My Disney, se puede escuchar la canción en todo el lugar. Frozen II Cuando Elsa ve sus recuerdo se puede ver cantando y ella hace cara de desprecio. Kingdom Hearts III Cuando Sora, Donald y Goofy llegan a la montaña para encontrar a Elsa, no pueden ver nada por la tormenta, mientras están caminando escuchan la voz de Elsa cantando y la siguen, cuando la encuentran la ven creando una gran escalera de hielo y un castillo mientras canta (el vídeo es similar al de la película, la única diferencia es el comienzo y cuando el castillo se levanta). Premios y Nominación Letra Elsa |-|Original= The snow glows white on the mountain tonight Not a footprint to be seen A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the Queen The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I tried Don't let them in, don't let them see Be the good girl you always have to be Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know Well, now they know! Let it go! Let it go! Can't hold it back anymore! Let it go! Let it go! Turn away and slam the door! I don't care what they're going to say! Let the storm rage on The cold never bothered me anyway It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all! It's time to see what I can do To test the limits and break through No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free! Let it go! Let it go! I'm one with the wind and sky Let it go! Let it go! You'll never see me cry Here I stand, and here I stay! Let the storm rage on My power flurries through the air into the ground My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around! And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast! I'm never going back, the past is in the past! Let it go! Let it go! And I'll rise like the break of dawn Let it go! Let it go! That perfect girl is gone! Here I stand in the light of day! Let the storm rage on!!! The cold never bothered me anywa |-|Traducción= La nieve brilla blanca en la montaña esta noche Sin una sola huella Un reino de aislamiento. y parece que soy la reina El viento está aullando como esta tormenta en el interior. No pude mantenerlo, Dios sabe que lo intenté No los dejes entrar, no les dejes ver. Sé la chica buena que siempre tienes que ser. Oculta, no sientas, no les hagas saber. ¡Bien, ahora ellos saben! ¡Déjalo ir! ¡Déjalo ir! ¡No puedo contenerlo más! ¡Déjalo ir! ¡Déjalo ir! ¡Vuelta y cerrar la puerta! ¡No me importa lo que vayan a decir! Deja que la tormenta siga con furia El frío nunca me molestó de todos modos Es curioso como a cierta distancia hace que todo parezca pequeño Y los miedos que una vez me controlaron. ¡No puedo alcanzarme en absoluto! Es hora de ver lo que puedo hacer. Para probar los límites y romperlos. No hay derecho, no hay error, no hay reglas para mí. ¡Soy libre! ¡Déjalo ir! ¡Déjalo ir! Soy uno con el viento y el cielo. ¡Déjalo ir! ¡Déjalo ir! Nunca me verás llorar ¡Aquí estoy, y aquí estoy! Deja que la tormenta siga con furia Mi poder fluye por el aire hacia el suelo ¡Mi alma está en espiral en fractales congelados alrededor! ¡Y un pensamiento se cristaliza como una explosión helada! ¡Nunca voy a volver, el pasado está en el pasado! ¡Déjalo ir! ¡Déjalo ir! Y me levantaré como el amanecer. ¡Déjalo ir! ¡Déjalo ir! ¡La muchacha perfecta se ha ido! ¡Aquí estoy a la luz del día! ¡¡¡Deja que la tormenta siga con furia!!! El frío nunca me molestó en absoluto |-|España= La nieve brilla esta noche aquí más ni una huella queda ya soy la reina en un reino de aislamiento y soledad el viento aulla y se cuela en mi interior lo quise contener pero se escapó No dejes que sepan de ti "que no entren" siempre me dijo a mi "lo has de sentir no han de saber" ¡ya que más da! ¡Suéltalo! ¡suéltalo! no lo puedo ya retener ¡suéltalo! ¡suéltalo! ya no hay nada que perder que más da, ya se descubrió, déjalo escapar el frío a mi nunca me molestó Desde la distancia que pequeño todo es el temor que me aferraba no me va a hacer volver Soy libre y ahora intentaré sobrepasar los límites ya no hay mas reglas para mi, ¡por fin! ¡Suéltalo! ¡suéltalo! que el frío reine ya ¡suéltalo! ¡suéltalo! no volveré a llorar aquí estoy y aquí estaré, déjalo escapar En las entrañas de la tierra puedo entrar mi alma crece y hace espirales sin parar y un pensamiento en mi surgió y cristalizó ya no regresaré el pasado ya pasó ¡Suéltalo! ¡suéltalo! subiré con el amanecer ¡suéltalo! ¡suéltalo! la farsa se acabó que la luz salga otra vez ¡déjalo escapar! el frío a mi nunca me molestó. |-|Latinoamérica= La nieve pinta la montaña hoy, No hay huellas que seguir En la soledad un reino, Y la reina vive en mi El viento ruge Y ahí tormenta en mi interior, Una tempestad que de mi salio Lo que hay en ti, no dejes ver, Buena chica tu siempre debes ser No has de abrir tu corazón Pues ya se abrió Libre soy, libre soy No puedo ocultarlo mas Libre soy, libre soy Libertad sin vuelta atrás ¡que mas da! No me importa ya Gran tormenta habrá El frío es parte también de mi Mirando a la distancia, Pequeño todo es Y los miedos que me ataban Muy lejos los deje Voy a probar que puedo hacer, Sin limitar ni proceder. Ni mal ni bien obedecer Jamas Libre soy, libre soy El viento me abrazara Libre soy, libre soy No me vere llorar Firme asi, me quedo aquí Gran tormenta habrá Por viento y tierra Mi poder florecerá Mi alma congelada En fragmentos romperá. Ideas nuevas pronto Cristalizare No volver jamas No queda nada taras Libre soy, libre soy Surgire como le despertar Libre soy, libre soy Se fue la chica ideal Firme así, a la luz del sol Gran tormenta habrá El frio es parte tambien de mi Vídeos Let It Go Let It Go Multi-Language Version Curiosidades *Aunque ganó varios premios a mejor canción, terminó siendo odiada y despreciada por varias personas, debido a que los niños escuchaban una y otra vez la canción. **La directora Jennifer Lee se disculpó por crear e incluir esta canción en la película. **La cara de desprecio de Elsa en Frozen II es un guiño a esto. Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de Frozen Categoría:Nominados a los Academy Awards Categoría:Nominados a los Grammy Award Categoría:Nominados a los Golden Globes Categoría:Nominados a los PFCS Categoría:Nominados a los DFCS Categoría:Nominados a los BFCA Categoría:Nominados a los Satellite Awards Categoría:Nominados a los RDMA Categoría:Nominados a los Billboard Music Award Categoría:Ganadores de los Academy Awards Categoría:Ganadores de los Grammy Award Categoría:Ganadores de los PFCS Categoría:Ganadores de los DFCS Categoría:Ganadores de los BFCA Categoría:Ganadores de los RDMA